


Unconventional

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of Balance 3 [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, discussing a triad relationship, discussion of sexuality, mention of one night stand between Havok and Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Scott tells his brother about his unconventional relationship
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of Balance 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847512
Kudos: 5





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

Unconventional

“I’m sorry we haven’t had much chance to talk with everything going on,” he said to Alex as they sat on his grand parents porch. “I know you heard about the attack on the school and Jean nearly dying right?”

“Yeah, I heard all about that, I’m glad she pulled through.” Alex was smiling slightly. “But that isn’t really why you came all the way back up here is it?” He wondered how much his brother had heard. “I’ve heard the rumors so it is true have you entered into a very unconventional relationship?”

“Yes, I have,” He said honestly. “I know it must be kind of weird since you’ve slept with Logan too.” He saw Alex start in shock. “Did you think he wouldn’t tell me and Jean?” He saw Alex look away after a moment.

“I don’t remember too much from it we were bombed out of heads on really strong tequila,” Alex said. “And I wasn’t sure he’d tell my brother that he was now sleeping with about the one messy drunk time with me.”

“Honestly, I think Logan figures things like that tend to get found out eventually and it would be better to get it out in the open.” He didn’t add that privately he thought Logan had been testing his commitment to their unconventional situation. “I never knew you were bisexual?”

“I never knew you were,” Alex said with a shrug. “I’m more attracted to women so it doesn’t come up often enough for me to bother coming out.” Alex was frowning then. “I really didn’t know about you though not even a bit of suspicion.”

“I didn’t know myself until recently, I still don’t know if I was that deep in denial or if Sinsiter played with my head.” He still felt wary about that. “I still wonder some times about the all the things he may have done during that year I can’t remember.”

“So are you going public with your unconventional situation,” Alex asked after a while. “I mean if you do then folks are going to use it against the school.” Alex then frowned, “But as you said stuff has a tendency to come out anyway and if you try to hide it things will be worse.” 

“We aren’t going to hide but we aren’t going to make any announcements either we decided the best way is to simply wait and see.” The politics of the whole situation were hard to deal with. “Have you given any thought to coming back to the school?”

“I’ll be back soon but for now I’m just enjoying getting my head on straight.” Alex said with a laugh. “So are you going to tell our grand parents?” He wasn’t sure one way or the other yet. “I don’t think they’ll mind if you do since they took dad dating an alien catwoman very well.” There was that in favor of them being accepting of the unconventional but he still wasn’t sure if he’d tell them. He still had time on this visit to think things over before he left.

The End


End file.
